


[Podfic] The Ones in the Middle

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of zarabinthia's story<i></i></p><p>
  <i>Her favorite stories are of the master waterbender and the greatest earthbender on the planet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ones in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ones in the Middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151025) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Title:** The Ones in the Middle

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 3:43

[download as an mp3 (__MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015041001.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20ones%20in%20the%20middle%20-%20written%20by%20zarabithia.mp3)


End file.
